


Best Laid Schemes

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: An argument ruins John's proposal plans.





	Best Laid Schemes

Steve hated shopping, especially when he he had to pick something himself, his taste was , as his dear wife put it “ in his arse “. Trying to buy a smartwatch for Mandy for her birthday was a bloody nightmare. Suddenly his saviour was at hand. Unless he was very much mistaken, his mate, Kayleigh's fella John had just gone into the Jewellers he was heading to. 

“ Thank you “ Steve said looking to the heavens, “ he’ll know what to get her".

With a smile and a spring in his step he headed in after John.

“ Hello John mate thought that was you , I'm looking for a little bit of bling for Mandy's birthday 

I take it you're getting our Kayleigh a trinket n’ all eh ? They do like a bit bling don't they ? “

“ Eh oh hi Steve, I'm eh, I'm just eh “  John stammered looking around him . 

“ John you look nervous , you up to no good you bugger ?“ Steve laughed “ have I caught you out ?” Steve chuckled.

“ Here you are sir ,”The young jewellery shop assistant said ,” That's it sized like you asked and it's been repolished, one of the nicest engagement rings I've seen in a while. I'm sure whomever gets it will be thrilled.” she held the box open so John could see it.

John looked at Steve sheepishly, and shrugged.

“ Jesus John, is that for Kayleigh? “

“ That's that secret blown then “ he said.

“ Shit , sorry mate talk about bad timing “ Steve looked genuinely upset. “ bugger “

“ You weren't to know buddy “ John patted Steve on the shoulder 

“ Still feel bad though John, wish I'd walked by now, wish I hadn't seen you, honest “

“ At least I know you'll keep shtum”

“ Honest to God John, I'll keep that between you and me no worries “ 

“ You driving ?” 

“ No “ 

“ Wanna pint ?”

“ Good idea John mate , let's find a suitable tavern then shall we”

John and Steve soon found a quiet table in a nearby pub.

“ Bit more than a trinket mate, she'll be thrilled , she keeps harping on to Mandy about wanting to get wed” Steve said having a drink .

“ She's not subtle I'll give her that , I hope that means she'll say yes then”

“ She'll bite your hand off John, mind you she'll get that high pitched you might not hear her “

“ Hope so “ John grinned.

“ So John if I might ask , when you planning on doing it, if you don't wanna say buddy that's fine ?”

“ Might as well run the lot past you , get a second opinion like “

“ I'm all ears pal , go for it “

John took a drink of his coke, then leaned forwards on the table.

“ Tomorrow “

“ Jesus, you don't hang about do you ?”

“ Some might disagree bud , but I'm planning on it being tomorrow “

“ Late night Thursday ?”

“ Exactly , by the time we get to mine it's dark” 

“ And that's good how ?”

“ The street light outside mine is broke, with my curtains shut the lounge is black as buggery, so my cunning plan is “  John paused . 

“ Ok Baldrick get bloody on will you “ Steve chuckled. 

“ I decorate the lounge with pictures of me and Kayleigh,  put a big “ Will you Marry me banner up , cover the place in mood lighting and have our romantic playlist ready” 

“ She might notice mate , she's not stupid “

 “ Ah ha Steve,  before I leave for work, I'll trip the mains to the lounge lights and plugs, when we get in , I'll ask her to stand in the lounge and tell me when the lights go on , I reset the switches , the mood lights come on , the music plays , and when she turns round I'll be there , on bended knee, with my little friend here “ He nodded to the ring box. “ And the rest as they say will become history “

“ Nice John, very nice indeed, well thought out. But why not wait till Friday,  you would have all weekend to celebrate? “

“ Well the reason she stays over on a Thursday is …”

“ TMI John,  I think I know why, no need to elaborate “ Steve said making the time out gesture.

“ No you gimp, that's not the reason , well not the only reason “ John chuckled. “By the time we finish work and I drive her to Bury, then I drive home , it's almost time for me to get back up to drive back to bloody Bury to pick her up. So we go to mine have our weekly Kung Po then drive in together in the morning. It's mutually beneficial”

“ I'm sure it is “ Steve said raising an eyebrow.

“ And if she says yes “ 

“ She will pal , no worries , honest to God John she's desperate to be more than just your girlfriend, I heard her tell Mandy she feels funny being just  a girlfriend at her age . So she'll say yes , absolutely”

“ Well if she does, come Friday she'll be at work wearing my ring, and I might just die of pride you know “

“ Good luck pal “ 

“ Thanks buddy “

Steve watched the Fiat pull up as usual on Thursday morning, John as usual got out to take Kayleigh's arm to the car. 

“ Alright Steve ?”

“ Alright John,  is that a piece of jewellery in your pocket , or are you just pleased to see me ?”

“ Give over you plum, I'm nervous enough “ 

“ Good luck, let us know soon though”

“ Once it's done, we'll come here first, then tell my mum “ 

“ Tell your mum what ?” Kayleigh asked

Neither Steve nor John had noticed her close the door. 

“ That Steve is going to look at her car before she goes to the expense of a garage”

“ Tell her I'll phone John ok” 

“ Cheers Steve "

Steve watched as John kissed Kayleigh then led her to the car, opened the door for her, then they both drove off.

 " Is there something I should know ?” asked Mandy,  work bag on her shoulder , standing on the driveway staring at Steve.

“ Eh , what you on about ?”

Mandy walked up to Steve and stood toe to toe ,

“ Look me in the eyes Steven “

Steve did . 

“ Spill the beans Steve,  you've got your I know something you don't look about you” 

Steve stole another quick involuntary look at the departing Fiat, and unconsciously smiled 

Mandy followed his gaze .

Then they looked at each other again .

A huge grin spread across Mandy's face. 

“ A hunch or something more ?” 

“ Not telling “ 

“ Something more then it is, we'll discuss it later , bye love “

“Bye , see you later “ Steve was still gazing down the road , feeling strangely emotional.

 

 

“ John “ Alan Campbell asked, “ can you help Miss Cummings empty her locker, and take her stuff to her car please ?”

“ Now ? “

“ Obviously now John, chop chop “

“ Okay “ John sighed “ C'mon love , let's go”

“ Sorry John , I didn't think he'd ask you , thought he'd ask one of the general staff “ 

“ That arseclown probably doesn't know their names”

“ That's true enough, he's not like you,  he doesn't bother his arse to care “

 The two of them walking through the shop together, talking, smiling and occasionally laughing had not gone unnoticed.

 He walked with her to the break room, the two of them deep in conversation didn't notice the looks of disapproval,  oblivious they continued to empty her locker, a few of her colleagues that hadn't previously done so took the chance to say farewell, and in some cases good luck. After they double checked everything was packed, her and John walked down the corridor to the car park.

Kayleigh  was sitting in the cafe having a brew and her favorite blueberry muffin, just daydreaming about her and John, the message tone on her phone broke her trance. 

It was from Elsie ,

“ TAKE A LOOK IN THE CAR PARK. GOODBYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE XXX”

What was she on about ? Only one way to find out. She finished her break and instead of traipsing back through the shop, she went out the front door and round the corner.

“ Hope it goes well for you in Preston “

“ Thanks John, and thanks for putting in a good word for me, that's what got me the promotion”  she smiled.

 " You got it on merit , you're a good worker and good at your job, so it's down to you”

“ So I've got some things going for me then ?”

“ Don't start okay, that ships sailed “

“ Just wondering what might have been “

“ But never was “

“ Ok John, don't rub it in “ She said with a smile.

“ If things were different “ He shrugged “ who knows ?”

“ I do John, I do “ 

“ Well bye then love take care eh “

 “ Can we at least hug goodbye ?,we were friends for years “

“ ‘ Course we can, c'mere you “ John held his arms out .

They hugged, then she kissed his cheek. 

“ I'll miss you John “ she said wiping the lipstick off his cheek.

“Give over will you , that'll be on cctv you lunatic “

“ Bye John, I'd say keep in touch but we both know we won't “ She said through the car window.

“ Bye Rachel , take care “ John watched as she  drove out of the car park.

John shook his head and chuckled as Rachel blew him a kiss and winked as she drove off.

As she drove around the corner, she didn't see the little redhead wearing a uniform like hers, sobbing gently, delicately dabbing a handkerchief on her teary eyes.

 

*******************

 

When Mandy got home after her morning shift she was surprised to find Steve at the kitchen table, with a brew ready for her. 

“ What's this for , what have you done, what do you want to do, or what would you like me to do ? “ 

“It's nowt like that, I just want to tell you about this morning ". 

“Ok spill the beans “ 

Steve told Mandy the whole story. 

“ I said I wouldn't tell, but I don't like keeping secrets from you, and anyway as long as she doesn't know it's okay I guess” 

“ So he'll bring her here right after , definitely?” 

“Yea told me earlier “ 

“Right Steve get your jacket, we've some shopping to do.” 

 

***************

 

“ You okay love ?” John asked as he started the Fiat. 

“ Long day “ Kayleigh replied.

“ But you okay though ? “

 “Im fine “

 " Okay “

“ Well anything interesting happen today ? “ Kayleigh asked staring at John. 

“ Nope , same oh same oh” 

“ Did you meet anybody then ?” 

“ Alan Campbell came in to finalise a transfer, “

“ Talk to anybody special ?”

“ Nope ". 

“ So you never saw did or spoke to anybody interesting, nothing out of the ordinary happened ?” she continued staring .

“ Nope nothing “

“ Take me to Mandy's please John “ Kayleigh said turning and looking straight ahead.

“ You what, it's  Thursday did you forget ? “ John chuckled.

“ No John, unlike you I don't have memory problems , either take me to Mandy's or drop me at the tram stop, and I'll make my own way “

“ But we like our special date night love, you and me together like, our time “ He went to squeeze her hand , she pulled it sharply away. 

“ Tram stop or Mandy’s , whatever suits you “

“ We'll sit and talk at mine , talk through what's wrong with you, how does that sound ?”

“ I don't want to spend tonight , with a liar , who only wants me for sex “ she said a hint of venom in her voice.

“ What ? “

“ You're an effing liar John “ she almost spat the words out  “ It's obvious now that I'm okay to get your rocks off with but nothing more, well not tonight it's not. Stop the car I'll walk to the tram “

“ No I'll take you to Mandy’s,” John didn't want her getting out the car again, what was that saying “ Even if you're shouting you're communicating”

“ I saw you “ she said a few minutes later.

“ Saw me ?”

“ With her “

“ With who ?”  suddenly the penny dropped .” Oh Rachel,  I forgot “

“ Oh that's handy , you forgot you were snogging your ex “

“ She is not my ex , she's my never was, and never was going to be, i've told you before we were friends , me and her, Christ how many effing times is she going to be used against me, you wield her like a bloody weapon “ 

“ I asked you about today, but nothing happened today according to you , liar “ 

“ I didn't lie I forgot , totally different “

“ Conveniently forgot, liar”

“Genuinely forgot “

“ Liar “

“ I'm not a liar , and I don't appreciate you calling me one ok “ John's anger was beginning to show and he knew it .

“ I promise I won't have anything to do with the bitch , honest darling not a thing “ Kayleigh said in her interpretation of John's voice.

“ What you on about ?

Kayleigh turned to look at him .

“ Oh you forgot that too did you ?“

“Look love “ John tried to explain. 

“ Don't love me, you said you wouldn't have anything to do with her, you promised, not a thing you said , remember, after she was slagging me off at your birthday night, you promised me John, you effin promised “ she almost spat the words out .

“ Alan Campbell asked me to help her out the building, what was I supposed to say, sorry Alan promised my girlfriend I wouldn't talk to her, if I did that I might as well shit in his kettle as far as promotion is concerned. “

“ Did he say “ oh and by the way John remember to suck her face off in the car park, so Kayleigh's friends can watch and share in her humiliation,  did he, eh did he ?”

John had seen Kayleigh angry before but not like this, this was a whole new level of ballistic. He could see the veins in her neck throb, and she seemed to be reddening with every word.

“ I hugged her goodbye love that's all,  we've worked together for longer than you've been at the store, we were friends before you and her started squaring up to each other, she kissed my cheek , that was it , one bloody peck on the cheek, one , and she kissed me , I didn't kiss her, there were nowt to it  “ John calmly explained.

“ You were seen kissing in the car park , even the ones who didn't see were giving me sympathy today “

“ I have never loved Rachel, never, it's you I love . It's you I want , I never imagined a future with her , all I can think about when I'm with you is how good  our future is going to be together “

“ More words John,  you're good with them “

“ Look this isn't how I planned it but will you do me t.…”

“ No John I don't want to get into another argument , just drive home “

“ No you don't understand I want you to be..… “

“ Just take me to Mandy's okay, end of conversation , for Christ's sake John just stop effing TALKING “

John shrugged, tonight wasn't going like he had planned, not one little effing bit.

The rest of the journey was passed in silence. John remembered something his dad had once said. Him and John's mum Joan had an argument on the way home from Lytham , it had lasted the whole way home , it was so bad his dad had remarked,

“ At one point she was so frosty, I thought I'd have to scrape the inside of the windscreen “ as John thought of this he sniggered,  then caught himself .

Kayleigh had caught the snigger and her mood worsened considerably.

“ I'll make my own way in tomorrow “ she said getting out the car and slamming the door .

Mandy and Steve had watched from inside the darkened living room when the Fiat pulled up, they then sneaked into their ambush positions ,

Kayleigh marched into the house . 

“ In here Kayleigh love “  Mandy shouted

As Kayleigh went in the lights went on , a huge congratulations John and Kayleigh banner was on the wall  adorned with love hearts , the confetti from two celebratory cannon was fluttering in the air.

“ Congratulations love birds” Steve and Mandy said in unison.

“ Come in the two of you , hugs all round “ said Mandy

Kayleigh suddenly realised what John had meant by “ Will you do me the .. ” and “ I Want you to be... “ before she had cut him off. 

She dropped her bag and ran out the door, but the Fiat was gone. 

“ Not gone to plan then ?“ Steve said putting his arm round Kayleigh “ I was sure it would n all “

“ You knew ? “ 

“ Found out by accident , I take it you let him down gently ? 

“ We argued , I didn't give him a chance “

“ Bloody Kitson temper “

“ Will you say yes ?”

“ I would have yes “

Steve turned her round to face him.

“ Will you say yes ? “ 

“ Yes I will “ 

“ Ok plan b then “ 

“ And that is ? “ 

“ Still working on it “ 

“ Steve ? “ Kayleigh pleaded. 

“ Right you and Mandy head to John's but do not go in, ok do not go in . I'll go catch him “ 

With that Steve put on his crash helmet and headed off in pursuit of a Red fiat .

“ What's this effing lunatic doing ? “ John was watching the bike weaving in and out of traffic. 

At the next set of lights the bike pulled in in front of him , the rider blocked the road and got off. 

“ Move you dick , the lights are ready to change” John muttered. 

Suddenly John recognised Steve. 

“ What's happening Steve?” 

“ Pull over John, I need to talk ,okay ?”

“ Okay pal, no problem “

John pulled in at the next available spot, Steve parked behind him.

“ What's up Steve, Kayleigh ok I hope ? “

“ She's fine , what's the name of this street .?”

“ Hornby Way , why ?”

Steve got his phone out, and started dialling. 

“ Tell Mandy Hornby Way , we're outside a barbers,  okay “

“ Steve ?” 

“ I let slip to Mandy that tonight was the night, sooooo she, arranged an impromptu congratulations party at ours, only Kayleigh came in with a face like an arse on her, and I found out you hadn't asked her, so I asked if she would and she said she would if you asked her, so you can still go ahead with your plan” 

“ Might have followed that , might not “ John said rubbing his chin. 

“ You can still ask her , she's coming here with Mandy now”

“ And ?” 

“ And you dick, you take her to yours and go ahead with your plan, like I said “

“ Look buddy thanks but ….” 

“ No buts John,  they're here “ Steve nodded towards the Blue Citroen pulling up behind them. 

“ Is there something you wanted to ask me John? “ asked Kayleigh

“ Yes but not here, back at mine okay ?“ he smiled

“ Okay “

They drove back towards John's house. He was determined that she was going to be his fiancee by tonight, he would do whatever, he needed to or she wanted him to do.

She had decided this was his last chance, but she had decided that before. They drove the short distance to John's house in silence.

John opened the door for a confused Kayleigh,

“ Was he ever going to get around to asking her, or would he chicken out ?.” she wondered

“ Bugger lights have fused, that's all I bloody need”

He took his jacket off and Kayleigh was surprised how much he was sweating , he sweated when he was nervous,  he must be really nervous .

“ Kayleigh love, look in the lounge and tell me if any lights go on will ya ?”

“ Okay “ she sighed and stepped into the room.

John reset the switch ,

“ Right John “ he heard her say, then she gasped. “ Oh john it's beautiful “ 

John pressed play on his phone and his bluetooth speaker started playing ,

“ Oh “ Kayleigh said putting her hands up to her mouth “ Our song as well “

“ Ahem, “ John cleared his throat , a mesmerized Kayleigh never noticed 

“ Ahem, Kayleigh” he tried again

“ What John? “ she turned to see John on one knee, ring box in hand , huge smile on his face.

“ Will you do me the honour of ………”

“ Yessssss” she screamed ,and ran towards him, she reached him before he was fully on his feet, the two of them fell through the doorway into the hall.

“Bloody hell love you didn't need asking twice did you “

John was flat on his back, Kayleigh was straddling him bent over showering him in kisses, all the while repeating ,

“ I love you ,I love you ,I love you so much John “

Suddenly she stopped.

“ John where's my ring ?” she started scrambling about searching .

“ Kayleigh,  Kayleigh, KAYLEIGH, John eventually had to raise his voice .

“ What ?”

He looked at his right hand and slowly opened his fist, in it was the ring.

“ It's here , gimme your hand “ . Still sitting on john she held out a trembling left hand , John gently went to put the ruby and gold ring on it .

“ Slowly “

“ What ?”

“Put it on slowly, I want the actual act to last, I've waited a long time” she smiled lovingly. 

John smiled back, nodded and slowly slid the ring up her finger. Kayleigh sighed, then jumped to her feet and ran upstairs.

“ What the , what have I done now ?” 

John waited a few minutes,  got himself to his feet, and as he started up the stairs he saw Kayleigh at the top, 

“ You okay love ?” 

“ Fine John just got a bit too much , thought I was going to be sick with nerves, I'm okay now”

They sat in the lounge,  John had scattered rose petals around, the mirror was festooned with a “ Will you Marry me banner “ there were mood lights everywhere, pictures of John and Kayleigh were all around , and the sound of their favourite love songs filled the air “

“ To think I nearly missed out on this , god John what was I thinking ?”

“ What you thinking now ?”

She reached for John's hand again ,

“ I'm overwhelmed John, “

“ Didn't you expect it , you must know how much I love you ?”

“ I wanted it but I was beginning to think that we were going to just be together , no real commitment just together, you didn't seem to be interested in moving the relationship on to the next step , this step “ She said looking lovingly at her ring.

“ Sorry, I knew I wanted to ages ago but I didn't know If you did , sorry “

“ I gave up on getting married a long time ago John, I really thought it wouldn't happen, then all I wanted was someone decent to want me, but I gave up on that too eventually, then you came along, loving me with all my faults, all my baggage and I found my someone decent, my someone special, then I dared dream again, that's all it was a dream, and now it's come true, I don't know what to say to you , I really don't “

“ You already said all you need to say to make my dream come true “ 

“ What ?.”

“ You said yes , one little word, three little letters, but means the whole world to me, I'm that proud of getting you, I think I'll burst with pride”


End file.
